Crimson Love
by inactive28983792837
Summary: After New Moon: A strange new girl has come to school, what secret is she hiding? Will this lead to another reason why vampires have an easier time in the water? Victoria is still out there and Charlie's news is a problem. E&B Sorry for the awful summary.
1. Chapter 1

Crimson Love

Author's Note: Hey, you guys!! This is my first E&B fic!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry if it sucks, which it probably will. I wrote this first chapter a long time ago, so sorry if it's horrible!! (Same with the first 3)

"Bella, come down here please!" It was Charlie... again. I looked up at Edward. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and disappeared.

"Coming, Dad!" I threw myself off of my bed, and raced downstairs.

"Yes?" I asked politely when I'd reached him.

"Is he here?"

"No, Dad, Edward's at home."

"Well, then I'm sure he won't mind if I take you out to dinner tonight."

"Why would you do that?"

"I have to tell you something, Bells."

"Wha-"

"Not now, tonight... Listen, I have to get to work."

"Okay, bye." After Charlie drove away in his cruiser, I felt Edward's cold arm slide around my waist. I glanced up at him.

"Edward? What is my Dad going to tell me?" I asked, staring into his liquid butterscotch eyes. He shook his head and replied, "I shouldn't be the one to tell you. You're Dad should."

"Is it something bad?"

"No, don't worry Bella, it's pretty good actually."

"Oh... okay."

"Let's go to school." I merely nodded. Edward led me out of the house, and stopped when he reached my rusted truck and his silver Volvo.

"So... can I drive?" Edward always asked this, and I couldn't help but start to giggle.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. I should give my truck a break. You can drive." Edward grinned and led me to his car. He held the door open for me, and was in his seat before I had even gotten in.

"Ha, beat you!" I rolled my eyes and tried to look away from his.

"Show off," He just laughed his musical laughed and started to drive. As usual, I was thrown back against my seat. Edward noticed, and slowed down a little. I felt his cool hand interlace with mine. I flushed as his gold eyes smoldered, making the blood pound in my ears. He leaned over then to press his icy lips to my cheek. He continued to kiss down my neck and his perfect nose drew a line down my jaw.

"Edward," I gasped, trying not to hyperventilate, "We're almost at school." He pulled back, smiling crookedly again and easily stopped the Volvo. Edward was at my side of the car in seconds, I opened the door and hopped down, almost bumping into him. He chuckled and steadied me easily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** So…this is the REAL chapter 2!! Well…no it's not…kinda…just read it…there's only one teeny tiny difference…yeah….

I smiled again as Edward held me close to his cold body. He steered me towards our first class.

Edward was forced to let go of me so I could sit in my seat. Of course, he was right next to me so it didn't really matter. I felt his marble hand take mine as our teacher droned on about Calculus.

After several more classes, it was time for lunch. His eyes were a surprisingly dark shade of gold. I looked at him curiously, I could have sworn that last class his eyes had been much lighter.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, slightly dreading the answer. He blinked and said, his voice like velvet, "Nothing, love, just eat." I threw him a weak grin and bit into my sandwich. Soon, Alice came to join us. Her small figure was almost as thin as the chair she sat in.

"Hey guys," She said cheerfully, leaning over to kiss my cheek. She abruptly turned to Edward, who nodded once. I looked between the two of them, silently asking for an explanation; Edward shook his head. I sighed quietly, and continued to eat.

When I was done with my sandwich, I started on my apple. Yum.

Lunch passed quickly, and it was time for Biology. Edward dumped my empty tray and his full one into the garbage can.

Edward settled himself into the seat beside me once we were in class. Mr. Banner was just about to give the class the instructions for the day, when the classroom door opened. A girl stood in the doorway. She shuffled in, her face bright red. She handed Mr. Banner a small slip, which he signed. She glanced around the classroom; there were no empty seats. Mr. Banner sighed, and let her sit at his desk. She bent her head down over her notebook. It was then I realized how peculiar the girl's skin looked. It was a pale blue-grey. What surprised me the most was how young she looked, she looked like she was thirteen at most, nowhere near seventeen or eighteen. I glanced over at Edward, he seemed to be concentrating very hard on something.

"Edward?" I whispered, so Mr. Banner wouldn't hear. His jaw relaxed, and he looked puzzled.

"I-I can't read her mind." My eyes widened in alarm. The rest of the class passed slowly. The girl didn't look up from her notebook.

The bell vibrated throughout the classroom, and the girl scrambled to pick up her books. She dropped them on the way out, but surprisingly picked them up in thirty seconds. I raised my eyebrows at Edward, he shrugged and walked me to my next class... Gym. This was the only class I didn't have with Edward, it was the worst one. It was amazing that I couldn't walk across a perfectly flat surface without tripping. I insisted on him not being in it, it was embarrassing enough without my boyfriend there... or vampire..friend...thing.

Anyway, the point is that he's not human. At the door Edward kissed me briefly on the cheek, my heart pounded as usual, and he walked away.

I was beginning to regret that I didn't have this class with him.

Today, we were starting soccer. I fell down every five minutes or so, tripping over my own feet... or the soccer ball, sometimes it was hard to tell which one. At one point, I actually twisted my ankle and had to sit out for the rest of the period. To my relief, the final bell rang. My ankle was a lot better.

"Hi, how's your ankle?" A watery voice asked, making me jump. I turned and saw the girl from my Biology class looking at me with a concerned expression. I suddenly realized how strange her eye color was. It was a deep green, like seaweed.

"Fine, thanks." I smiled at her, and she went pink.

"No problem."

"Did you just move here? I haven't seen you around before." The girl shrugged. I couldn't help but notice how dark her wavy hair was, almost black.

"I used to go to school in California, but I decided to go here, instead. I like the rain here better." I ignored the strange comment and didn't hesitate to reply.

"Cool, I'll see you around sometime." She smiled and nodded, starting to head for the door.

Stumbling with embarrassment, since I was the only one left in the gym, I quickly followed.

Edward stood waiting for me outside the door, leaning casually against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"Hi," I said, smiling hugely.

"Hello." His gold eyes still looked frustrated at not being able to read the strange girl's mind, but he didn't show it in any other way. He took my hand gently in his, and started leading me towards his car.

"Will you come over later?" I questioned, once I was nestled comfortably in the grey seat.

"Well... we'll see. You might want to be alone with Charlie after... dinner." I let it go for the time being, and leaned my head back on the warm seat. Edward's hand held mine, his thumb softly caressing my fingers.

**Author's Note: **Awwwwwww…don't you wish you were with Edward? I know I do..hehe. Yes, I know I'm only twelve…but I have dreams too ya know!!! Well, anyway, not sure when the next chapter will be up, and I know how glad you all are of that! Lol. It might be like…forever..not that any of you care… Review if you feel like it, I only take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, so, if you can't be constructive, don't even review. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hi guys!!! Chapter 3!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!

**Author's Note:** Hello!!! Well, um… this is the third chapter of Crimson Love! YAY!!! So, I'm making a promise to J.ShellyReed, that from now on, I'm gonna try and not be so hard on myself. Probably won't work…oh well…hehe….

Also, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone whose reviewed and to everyone whose read my story and hasn't reviewed. I still wish that you would review and give me constructive criticism, but some times that can't happen…lol. And I understand if you don't want to review…sometimes I don't want to either. Lol.

Tell me if you want me to get more description in, okay?

**Extremely Important Warning:**_**Charlie's news might come as a disappointment for you guys,**__** please **__**do not yell at me**__** about building up all this suspense (Did I build up suspense? Or anticipation? I dunno.) and it **__**coming down to nothing before I finish with this story.**__** If you do, I promise you that **__**I will yell your butt off. AND I WON'T UPDATE FOR A YEAR. (so, you all suffer…hehehehe…..) **_

Okay? Okay. Here's the chapter.

Wow…big font…hehe….

The ride to my house was quick, as always. Edward grinned when he spotted Charlie waiting anxiously for me on the porch. I glared at Edward, but my expression softened when he gave me a small kiss on the cheek. I shook my head, trying to clear it of the buzzing fog that filled my skull, and stumbled out of the toasty car.

"Hey, Bella, how was your day?" Charlie asked once I was inside.

"Fine, there was a new girl at school." I replied, slowly making my way towards the stairs. My ankle was still a little sore.

"Really? What was her name?"

"You don't know?" I asked.

"Actually, no one even mentioned a new family moving here." Charlie said.

"Oh,"

"Well? What was her name?"

"I'm not sure, she never told me." I said. Charlie looked thoughtful. I stumbled my way upstairs, tripping three times. I was going to be covered in bruises.

I ended up in my prom dress, the only extremely fancy thing I own. I ignored the shoes that usually go with the dress, and put on some white tennis shoes. I think I've had enough of the hospital to last me an eternity. Which might be possible if Edward would just…

No. No thinking about vampires right now. I shook my head, and quickly brushed my hair.

When I was all ready, I slouched back downstairs. Charlie was meeting me in the kitchen, wearing the suit he wore to Harry Clearwater's funeral. (**A/N: ..Uh…Charlie wore a suit to Harry Clearwater's funeral, right? I'm too lazy to check. Well, he did now.) **

We were both silent as we slipped into the cruiser. Once settled, I leaned my forehead against the cool window.

I kept my head down as we stepped into the crisp Port Angeles air. Charlie took me by the arm and pulled me down the streets.

Charlie led me into the warm restaurant. I let my eyes wander, taking in the beige walls and ruby red booths. A tall woman with short brown hair greeted us with an overfriendly smile.

"Hello, welcome to (_insert said restaurant name here_.) Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, it's under Swan." Charlie answered. She checked the black clipboard she was holding and seated us at a dark oak table.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly," she said before departing. The next half hour passed in total and complete silence, only halfway through my plate of spaghetti did I decide to speak.

"So, what is this about anyway?" I said, taking a gulp of coke. Charlie sighed and put his fork down.

"Well, your mother is coming to visit." Charlie said. My face paled. My mother was coming to visit and I had a revenge seeking vampire coming after me, and if I didn't become a vampire, the Volturi were going to come and…. I shuddered, stopping myself before I thought about the werewolves. I took a deep breath and forced down another mouthful of coke.

"H-how long is she staying?" My voice sounded rough.

"She said she wasn't sure," Charlie replied, watching me wearily. I nodded, filling my lungs with air again before chewing furiously on a bite of spaghetti. Neither of us talked after we finished eating.

**(A/N) Yes, yes, yes, I know it's short and horrible and I haven't written in forever, but I'm sleepy. This story is going to turn out pretty weird, so…sorry. Please review if u want to, I'd really appreciate it:) If you don't feel like it than that's fine too, I understand. **


End file.
